King Heartless
by KingMickey
Summary: Organization VIII is planning to raid Disney Castle. But will turning King Mickey into a Heartless quench their thirst for vengeance against the forces of light?
1. Chapter 1

King Heartless

(At Disney Castle)

"Your Majesty!" screamed Donald Duck, magician of Disney Castle. "What is it, Donald?" asked King Mickey. "The castle is in danger!" "Is this true Goofy?" "Well, we heard that there was gonna be a raid on the castle today at Organization VIII's stronghold," replied Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle. "Well then, ready the royal knights!"

(On the Destiny Islands)

"Sora. Sora. Sora, wake up!" "Huh? Oh hi Riku!" replied Sora, still wishing he would've gotten at least 5 more minutes of sleep. "Kairi and I have been awake or hours," said Riku. "By the way, where is Kairi?" wondered Sora. "She's over there" Riku pointed to a shady palm tree. Sora walked over to her. "Hi Sora! You've been sleeping for a while." "Well, I couldn't sleep last night. I was thinking of some things." "Well, that's very strange. I had trouble sleeping too," replied Kairi. Sora said nothing for a few minutes. "Hey, where did Riku go Sora?" asked Kairi. Sora looked over to where he woke up, but Riku was gone. "That's weird, because I just saw him. Hmm. Well, I guess we should go look for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Inpending Doom

(At Disney Castle)

"Sir, their coming!" Goofy told the King. "Ok. We'll just have to fight." The king drew his Keyblade, ready to battle with anything that Organization VIII threw at them. Goofy took out his shield and Donald took out his magic staff. "Oh dear, they've breached the castle walls!" yelled Queen Minnie. The castles army were doing very well. The enemies they fought included Heartless, Nobodies, and even Pete. "Pete, you monster! You and your army of Heartless leave, or I'll just have to make you!" yelled the king at the monstrous sized Pete. "No! Me and the organization made a deal. Let them use my army of Heartless to raid this pathetic looking hut you call a castle and they are gonna help me turn you into a Heartless. It's full proof." "You'll never get me!

"So Sora, where are we?" asked Kairi. "Not sure. But there's something I have to tell you that I've always wanted to tell you." "What is it?" wondered Kairi. "It's…" "Help!" There was a distant scream. "Sora, that sounded like Riku!" "We'd better hurry." said Sora, quite worried for his best friend. "Help!" "We're coming Riku!" yelled Sora.

"I heard the scream from over here" said Kairi. Sora and Kairi arrived in an empty grove. "I've never seen this place before," whispered Sora. "Look over there, it's Riku!" Riku held his sword that he had used to help Sora defeat Xemnas. In front of Riku was a man with a black hood. "It's Organization VIII! I thought we defeated those guys!" yelled Sora. "Sora, Sora, Sora. Always one to believe something has been destroyed when it's staring you in the flesh," said the Organization VIII member. "How did you live through that?" "I'll spare the details later," replied the man in the black hood. "I'm just here to claim my prize. And that prize is the heart of your best friend. Riku." "No!" "Sora. I can handle this guy by myself," said Riku. "Go. There's a Nobody trying to steal Kairi. "Right," said Sora.

"Goofy! I need some help over here!" yelled Donald, surrounded by an army of Heartless. "I'm a' comin Donald!" "I wish Sora were here," said Donald. In the back of the castle Mickey and Pete were battling it out, Keyblade verses fist. Suddenly, Pete got a Keybalde from out of nowhere. "Huh?" said the king, baffled by how a guy like Pete would even be worthy of getting a Keyblade. "Hehehe, this is my special weapon. Maleficent cooked it up for me special, 'cause she knew I could use it to get in there." Pete ran over to the front where all the action was, and opened the door using a beam of light that came from his Keyblade. Pete walked inside, and Micket thought that he wouldn't be able to get in because of the Cornerstone of Light, but he was still able to do so. "But, why didn't the Cornerstone of Light prevent you from coming in? "'Cause we destroyed it with that old lazermajiggy that that old coot Ansem used to get the hearts out of Kingdom Hearts. Pete ran inside. Mickey began to chase after him, following him to the room where he kept the gift that Ansem had secretly given him before he died. "How does this little gadget work?" wondered Pete. He pressed a button which shot a beam of darkness at King Mickey. And that was it. He was a Heartless.


End file.
